moonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marysalis Shimmer kills Meowzma
Meanwhile, General Cattonball, Meowzma, Spritz, and Batcat were fighting a losing battle against the BG 2099. "My water pack's running low! I'll have to find a source of water soon, or I'm won't be fighting again until I do!" Spritz complained, gazing endlessly at the little gauge on the side of his Hydro Cannon, which was a critical red color at the moment, and at a dangerously low level along the gauge. Meowzma nodded. "I think I'm almost through, but I might not have enough power to make it!" He replied. Sparks flew as Meowzma continued his work on drilling a hole through the BG 2099's left pinky toe, which stood taller than him, and it seemed to be working! The metal was slowly giving way against the pressure of Meowzma's blades. Nobody else seemed to be having as much luck, though... Meowzma, working on the back of the BG 2099's left foot, away from the other Pizza Cats, finally cut a huge hole from the top to the bottom of the BG 2099's left pinky toe! "YES! Now let's see what makes this thing tick and cut through it..." Meowzma spoke to himself, eyeing the enormous hole he had just created, and walked into the dark passageway... Just inside the left pinky toe of the BG 2099, which had sealed itself off inexplicably, Meowzma crouched against one wall, sweating nervously as tiny, silver, chrome-like arrows flew out of all of the walls, even the one he was lying against. Luckily, appears Queen Marysalis Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer's mother, she never really thought ahead, and had placed all of the arrows at the same level! Meowzma looked up, to find the arrows, still flitting about as though there was no tomorrow. Stupidly, he lifted one of his blades into the air. After a few PLINKS, CLINKS, FLITS, and SCRAPES, Meowzma brought his blade back down to him, to find it as though he were holding a new brand of Swiss cheese. "Ack! My blade! Grrr... Ooh, that does it!" Meowzma said to himself angrily as he jumped into the air with lightning speed, and landed on one of the large arrows flying about! Continuing on, Meowzma began to uneasily take a step forward, onto an arrow flying in the other direction. The shift was enough to knock Meowzma down, but if that happened, he would be reduced to something resembling the twisted, holey blade Meowzma now held in his hand. "Eeep!" Meowzma gasped as he nearly fell into the field of arrows. He regained his balance. These appeared to be no ordinary arrows, for they flew straight across the room, and kept going at it, no matter how much weight was applied on top of them! Meowzma looked around. There was only one door in the entire room. 'That must be where I go next' Meowzma thought to himself silently, as he began to jump from arrow to arrow across the room. Finally, several minutes later, Meowzma came to the door, and opened the knob while hopping in place as arrows flitted by madly. Thinking logically, he pushed the door after turning the knob, and the door opened. Meowzma breathed a sigh of relief, as he fell into the doorway, but not before one of the arrows caught the back of his foot in the process of falling into the next room. "MEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" Meowzma screeched, rubbing his foot thoroughly, only to pull his hand back with blood on it. "Man, those things HURT!" Meowzma spoke to himself, as he continued into the darkened room... "All right men! You heard that sound! Focus everything you got on the BG 2099's right foot!" General Catton ordered. "General! I'm out of water!" Spritz complained. Bat Cat nodded glumly. "Marysalis's not even worried about us doing something drastic to his robot! It's like we're pebbles in his shoes for all he cares!" Bat Cat noted. "Now troops, I know the situation looks bad, but we will conquer the enemy sooner or later! It's only a matter of time! Bat Cat, you fly Spritz to the nearest source of water while we hold him off! Oh, yeah, where's Meowzma?" General Catton questioned, looking around curiously, as Spritz and Bat Cat shrugged. Bat Cat had Spritz hold on by Bat Cat's ankles, as he began to hover into the air, and began flying westward with Spritz hanging by Bat Cat's feet! The two Rescue Team members came crashing down to earth, hitting the ground, but they don't hurt. Within the BG 2099, the room Meowzma had entered led to a cold, metal staircase. Meowzma walked cautiously up the steps, not daring to think there was nothing to worry about until he was at the very top of the stairway. Thinking about this, Meowzma rubbed his left foot in pain. The ever-so quiet hallways cast an eerie effect on the darkened room. Everything was too calm, too still. Meowzma crept up the staircase once again, when a loud thudding sound echoed through the room. Meowzma's heart stopped as he heard this, and looked around, as a scraping of metal against metal sound also echoed, and continued to echo through the hallway. Almost at the top of the staircase now, Meowzma looked up into the hallway ahead, and what he saw caused him to gasp. Another trap had obviously been triggered, for about 127 feet away, Meowzma saw an upside-down reflection of himself in a massive pinball that scraped against the floor and walls, but was going at a rate fast enough to crush him if it made contact! "Holy cow!" Meowzma shouted, as he heard his echo through the hallway. Meowzma looked for any possible way out, but back through the doorway at the base of the stairs, those metal arrows were still slicing the air, and up ahead of him, a vast spin-off of an arcade game item was closing in fast. Meowzma stood, frozen in place. Now he knew what the term, 'between a rock and a hard place' meant. It seemed as if, for a brief moment, time stood still for Meowzma. Suddenly, Meowzma realized the sheer stupidity of whoever built this monstrous thing. For you see, the area just ahead of the staircase had walls built wider out than the rest of the hallway- an ideal place to hide as the mighty pinball sailed past! Meowzma acted quickly and wasted no time at all in pressing his entire body against the left wall of the hallway just in front of the staircase. A moment passed, and the deadly ball of polished steel passed, and made several thuds as it fell down the stairway and into the room with the arrows flitting about, where it crashed against one of the walls, and shook the structure of the BG 2099. Meowzma breathed a sigh of relief, but the peace was not to last, for hundreds of tiny panels opened up in the both the wall Meowzma was standing against, and the wall directly ahead of him. Meowzma, ignorant of these panels, looked about the hallway that lay before him. It stretched out approximately 150 feet, then stopped at a doorway. Meowzma blinked a few times then moved into the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, of course, hundreds upon hundreds of tiny pin-sized explosive devices slowly exited these panels, and hovered, a wall of mass destruction, and slowly hovered down the hallway in the same direction Meowzma had gone. Meowzma had reached the end of the hallway where stood a tall, black door. "All right! Now let's see what's on the other side." Meowzma calmly spoke to himself as he turned the knob on the door, opened it, and walked inside. Meanwhile, the insidious aforementioned explosives still hovered slowly toward the door, until they finally made contact, and exploded with such a force that Meowzma, on the other side of the door, was knocked on his butt! "Ow! What was that?" He asked, looking around but seeing nothing, and he continued on. This new hallway turned right or left every few steps, and all the while, the smooth, silver floor sloped steeply upward. As Meowzma ventured this narrow corridor, a red light flashed at the top of the large black door, as yet another panel opened, this time, it was in the ceiling directly in front of the doorway. One large black line appeared in the ceiling, as it opened up, and out fell a large black sphere with what appeared to be an exhaust pipe sticking out of its back, and very small wheels attached to the bottom. Now, as it has been mentioned before, Marysalis never good at foreseeing flaws in her own plans, so when the dark sphere fell to the ground, it exploded with as much force as the tiny explosive devices in the previous room! Luckily, Meowzma was at a distance where he felt only a small vibration from the explosion. Meowzma felt the entire structure shake a bit, but shrugged it off, and continued on toward the top. He now stood at the base of a ladder, which, of course, was silver and metallic. It seemed sturdy, so Meowzma grabbed the sides, and began to climb it. As Meowzma was climbing, several cylinders appeared in the walls beside him. These cylinders had small holes in them, positioned in their very centers. Meowzma continued climbing, oblivious to this new trap. Fortunately, these traps didn't activate until Meowzma had climbed above all of these cylinders, then with a FWOOSH, fire burst in columns from each cylinder! The flames did not harm Meowzma, but he was quite stunned, as the ladder caught fire! "Ack! Why is it always me?" Meowzma thought out loud as he scrambled to get to the top of the ladder before he was burnt to a crisp! Meowzma saved his tail at the last moment, and continued on. As he continued on, he found a 'You Are Here' type sign with a 1/1000 layout of the BG 2099 on it. At the moment, an orange dot was placed an inch to the left of the stomach area. "Hmm..." Meowzma pondered, looking furiously at the sign. Meowzma still stood, pondering the sign, when he spotted something that caught his attention. In the chest area, in the very center, it was labeled 'Main Weapon Station.' "Bingo! Time to finally do some damage to this tin-can!" Meowzma exclaimed quite loudly, as he proceeded through the hallway. Once again, Meowzma was oblivious to a new trap. As he ran, panels on the floor sensed the weight change, and several holes in the walls opened up. With a quick SWISH, huge metal throwing stars flew out of the walls. Two of which flew straight toward Meowzma! It seemed as though, the brave Meowzma would be shredded kitty meat before he knew it, when suddenly, Marysalis stars to kill him. As he literally waltzed up the corridor with Marysalis, where she's a bit dead, he began to have a feeling of paranoia- as though someone were watching him. Meowzma turned around to find nothing there. He continued on until finally, he reached a giant, silver room with black conveyor belt-like floor covering, where Meowzma's sore eyes beheld the mother of all giant laser generator machine thingies! That was when a large aqua laser shot out of nowhere, nailing Meowzma right in the chest. Meowzma yelped in pain, clutching his chest. The laser grazed Meowzma's left arm, but it was enough to shred the armor in that area, revealing blackened fur. Meowzma, thinking quickly, decided the computer must have been a complete moron to choose that form, as he picked up one of the dead villains, and casually threw it at the mechanical stalk, shredding it in two, and leaving the eye a deactivated bit of scrap metal. "Now, to get to work on that laser cannon!" Meowzma spoke to himself, as he brought out an auxiliary saw blade, and began chopping through blue and black wires left and right, waiting to see what his mayhem would cause. After chopping through a forest of blue and black wires, Meowzma came to a thick red wire. He shrugged, and brought his blade down upon the wire, quickly shredding it down to bite size. The moment the entire wire was severed, several red lights began flashing, as an alarm blared. "Main Weapon Core has been damaged beyond repair. Initiating minor detonation in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Spoke another computer voice, as Meowzma looked on in awe, and his eyes widened. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meowzma lay on the floor, which was now pretty clear because of the explosion, his armor was very dirty, and his eyes swirling like crazy. As his eyes returned to normal, Meowzma got up. "Finally, I did something to this thing! Now, to find the main control area!" Meowzma declared as he rushed out of the room, but he falls to the ground. In another scene, Meowzma saw a great darkness. Strangely, it appeared the "Amulet alicorn", a horn, a black crown and two eyes, they are all bright red. All that, who approached the cat is one of the antagonists, Queen Marysalis Shimmer. "Welcome to my home, the cave of death!" she said. "Marysalis, what does it all mean?" Meowzma angered. "These are tricks to know if you tried to escape, mortally jealous in this place" the queen said. "You could have warned before" the orange cat complained. "All the villains were jealous that I have a cave like home in many years, little brain" insulted him. Marysalis closed the door of the cage, using evil magic. "What are you doing?! That's no way to behave!" Meowzma angered. "Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Meowzma?" Marysalis said, mocking him. "Now, stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults!" the hero cat said. "Why not? I thought 'petty' was what you're all about, wild cat. With your 'petty' concerns about Party" she mock him. "Hey! Party is my passion" Meowzma enraged. "Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? Party hats? You're so brave, so far, you're going crazy with your stupid nonsense, huh? You are more horrible than your older sisters triplets, right?" Marysalis laughs wickedly. Meowzma fills with tears in his eyes, listening to the taunts. "That's not true. You cheated me" he said, about to cry. "Listen, wild creature." Marysalis said, "I can't believe a smelly and dirty cat as you can be the stupidest joker ever (Meowzma fills more tears). I don't care what you do, because right now I'll kill you all for being heavy. You always have intentions of hurting the world. Once this element of laughter is broken, you'll pay or I'll kill you". She laughs wickedly again and she leaves. "Not true. You're blaming me that, because she thinks I'm a liar and heavy cat. ¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" Meowzma screamed, starting to cry. Finally on the second day, when it looked like it died down a little Elisibeth sat in one of the booths and sighed as Spritz came over to her. “Everyone is angry with me. No one will speak to me at all!” Spritz looked at her. “Of course no one is speaking to you! Anyone who would do that to their own friends doesn’t DESERVE to be spoken to!” “I made a mistake, Spritz, you don’t think I’m ashamed of what I did? Honest, I am! I missed the wedding of two of my good friends because of my own stupidity! “ “Don’t talk to me, it’s too late now”. Spritz said, turning away. “Honestly, I don’t know how you all can do this everyday! Say...where are the happy bride and bridegroom, I wanna be one of the first ones to wish them congratulations!”. “Hey, look who’s back!” Spritz said, approaching them. “Let me kiss the bride!” He went over to Polly and kissed her on the cheek. He pumped Speedy’s hand happily. “Congradulations, both of you!” “Thanks, Spritz!” ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spritz: (angry) Now you treat them like that! The fight is with me not with them…You should be ashamed of yourself! Elisibeth: Look Jin May, I don’t wanna fight with you! Like Captain Hook usted to say: I must do what I must do...besides, I do that to protect you! And I really don’t want to kill her! Spritz: Now you tell me that you don’t want to kill her? You were jealous! Elisibeth: No, little bro, I wasn't. Spritz: Look Elisibeth, forget about it, you kill her! End of the story! (Spritz leaves of his room, super angry) Elisibeth: Spritz, come back here! Spritz: I don’t wanna go back there, I don’t wanna see you! Get out of my way! Elisibeth: Spritz...Spritz (Elisibeth turn Spritz) I love you, little bro, and if I know something its gonna hurt you, I would not it! (she try to kiss him) Spritz: (more angry) No! Don’t do that! I know you kill her to hurt me! I know your intention was to kill her! Elisibeth: Spritz...tell me: What evidences you have to say that? Spritz: Meyrin was who gave me her house as a hotel, she asked me to be her boyfriend... Elisibeth: She did what? Spritz: Just forget about it Elisibeth...Forget about it and...and don’t even talk to me! (she runs away, super angry) Elisibeth: Oh...little bro...Come back! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elisibeth: But...Spritz...I swear that I really don’t wanna kill her. Spritz: Look sister...I don’t want to keep fighting...so...this relation it’s over! Elisibeth: You can't do that! Spritz: (super angry) Don’t keep talking to me! I told you this relation it’s over! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elisibeth: Spritz, are you okay? Spritz: Don’t touch me! Ouch! Elisibeth: Spritz, you're alive. Spritz: (starts to cry) My dear and sweet sister...(Elisibeth takes his hand)...please forgive me...I didn’t wanna hurt you if I did it...I’m really sorry! It’s just that I was angry because Meyrin was a good friend. Elisibeth: (cries to joy) It’s ok Spritz...just rest for a while...and you’ll see how soon you’ll recuperate. Spritz: Thanks, Elisibeth...(Elisibeth kisses Spritz's hand)... Category:Entertainment